


La luna de miel de Ron y Hermione (¿o Hermione y Ron?).

by Lunalaef



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalaef/pseuds/Lunalaef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione y Ron deciden pasar su luna de miel en un romántico crucero por el Caribe. Todo es perfecto: el mar, las velas, la luna y... ¿Los piratas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La luna de miel de Ron y Hermione (¿o Hermione y Ron?).

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling. Este fic fue escrito sin fines comerciales, sóo por diversión.

Después de su boda, Ron y Hermione discutían a dónde iban a ir de luna de miel (después de haberlo hablado durante los planes de la boda continuaban sin ponerse de acuerdo). Hermione decía que quería viajar por un crucero por el Caribe; Ron quería visitar Las Vegas.

La Señora Weasley opinaba que a donde fueran estaba bien, mientras los dos estuviesen juntos y felices. La Señora Granger alegaba que el crucero por el Caribe era mucho más romántico y conveniente porque así había sido su propia luna de miel. Los machos (entiéndase como los padres de los novios) manifestaban su acuerdo en que apostar un poco estaba bien si querían ganar un dinerito y guardarlo para el futuro, y ya de paso ir acostumbrando a la mujer a obedecer al marido, el único de los dos que podía hacer lo que le diera en gana.

—¡De ninguna manera, Ronald Weasley! ¡No despilfarrarás nuestro dinero en apuestas! —Acotó Hermione al escuchar por centésima ocasión la absurda propuesta de su marido.

—¡Pero hasta tu padre lo sugirió! —Alegó Ron.

—¡Que lo haya sugerido el diablo! ¡No iremos a Las Vegas y punto!

—No, punto y seguido, porque yo no pienso ir a ese estúpido crucero.

—¿Por qué no?

—P-porque no, ¡y ya!

—Esa no es una buena razón —observó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, porque yo soy el hombre, y tú la mujer… y la mujer debe ser sumisa y obediente. ¡Tú debes someterte a mí! —Argumentó Ron, picándose el pecho con energía, cual vil parodia de hombre de las cavernas golpeándose los pectorales con los puños.

—¡Primero loca! —Bufó Hermione al límite de su indignación, fulminando a Ron con la mirada—. Y ya dije: yo no iré a Las Vegas a tirar el dinero. ¿Qué tiene de romántico pasarte la tarde jalándole a la palanca de las maquinas tragamonedas?

—¡Pero es un consejo de tu propio padre!

—Es un deseo reprimido. Mi madre nunca lo dejó ir a Las Vegas y…

Hermione calló de repente. Sabía que lo que acababa de decir le daría más paja a Ron para discutir y ella ya se había hartado. Así que cuando él se disponía a contraatacar, ella sacó una moneda de su pantalón y dijo:

—Vamos a hacer esto– y le mostró la moneda—. Dejémoslo a la suerte; echemos un volado.

—Bien, yo lo hago.

—¡De ninguna manera! Tú harás trampa; lo haré yo.

—No, no puedes asegurar que tú tampoco harás trampa.

—¿Dudas de mí? —Preguntó Hermione, irguiéndose amenazante.

—Busquemos un juez, ¿qué tal esa señora? —Resolvió Ron, ignorándola olímpicamente.

Los dos se acercaron a una señora como de 60 años, que traía una bolsa de mandado.

—¡Señora! ¡Señora! —Clamó Hermione, haciendo que la anciana se parara y les prestara atención—. Necesitamos un juez, ¿podría echar un volado?

—¿Qué? —La anciana la miró desconcertada.

—Por el bien de la comunidad, hágalo —advirtió Ron de manera sombría.

—¡Locos! —Exclamó la señora asustada y huyó de ahí inmediatamente, poniéndoles cuidado.

A Ron y Hermione no les quedó de otra que buscar a otro candidato y acudieron con un viejito, pero este los tachó de lo mismo que la anciana. Finalmente, terminaron solicitando la ayuda de un niño con cara de pillo.

—¿Volado? —El niño sonrió entusiasta, sintiéndose importante por el hecho de que un par de adultos le pidieran asistencia —¡Ok! ¿Qué escogen?

—¡Yo: cara! —Saltó Ron.

—¿No te han enseñado modales? —Reclamó Hermione, molesta—. Primero van las damas: yo debo escoger primero.

—¿Ya vas a empezar? Escoge, pues.

—No, ahora ya no quiero. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Ron.

—¡Aich! ¡Ahí vas de nuevo! Escoge.

—No, no quiero.

–¡Hermione, no seas payasa! ¡Escoge tu lado!

—¡Qué no! ¡Entiende!

—¡Entiende tú! Con enojarte no resolvemos nada ¡Escoge de una buena vez!

—No.

—¡UUUUUY! ¡YA! –Gritó Ron exasperado, estrellando el pie contra el suelo.

A Hermione se le salieron las lágrimas y se tapó la boca para ahogar los sollozos.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡No empieces, por favor! Todo el mundo nos está mirando, no quiero que digan que soy un esposo gruñón ¡Deja de llorar, por favor!

—Snif —sollozó ella—. No pue… do e… evitarlo.

—Ven, ven acá. —Ron suspiró, y sus facciones se suavizaron; abrazó a su esposa a manera de perdón, con la intención de tranquilizarla.

Hermione se acurrucó en el pecho de Ron, y luego se dieron un beso apasionado, mientras el chiquillo del volado se robaba la moneda. Cuando la pareja se desocupó, ya era demasiado tarde: el chiquillo ya iba muy lejos.

—¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡ESPERA! ¡DETÉNTE! —Gritaba Ron —¡POLICÍA! ¡POLICÍA, SE ROBAN MI MONEDA!

Ron corrió detrás de un policía, dejando a Hermione atrás.

—Oficial, un niño se robó mi moneda, ¡deténgalo!

—¿Qué niño?

Hermione los alcanzó jadeante, casi sin poder respirar.

—Ah… Ah… Olvida… al niño… —logró decir ella, apoyándose en las rodillas por el cansancio —…Ah… Hay que hacer… el volado.

—Pero… la moneda…

—¡El volado!—Hermione miró al policía y preguntó: —¿Podría hacer un volado por nosotros? Necesitamos un juez.

El policía asientió con la cabeza. Hermione ya iba sacando otra moneda, cuando Ron la detiene y mira al policía, desconfiado.

—Que use su moneda —dijo achicando los ojos hasta que estos se volvieron un par de rejillas.

—Ron… —Hermione negó con la cabeza, viéndolo reprobadoramente.

—Está bien, no hay problema —contestó el oficial y sacó una moneda —¿Cara o cruz?

—Ca… —Ron se interrumpió de pronto y miró a Hermione—. Amor, por favor —dijo e hizo un ademán con la mano, como cediéndole el paso.

Hermione sonrió con ojos brillantes.

—Cara —pidió ella.

Ella le volvió a sonreír a su marido y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

El resultado: Hermione ganó.

—¡No es posible!

Hermione lo abraza y brinca de gusto.

—¡Crucero! ¡Crucero! ¿No estás contento, Ronny?

–¡No me llames "Ronny"! —Bufó Ron furioso, soltándose con brusquedad de su abrazo.

Al día siguiente abordaron el crucero. Ron iba súper molesto, y Hermione era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Quiero beber una de esas cosas con paragüitas encima, creo que se llaman cocteles —Iba diciendoella mientras abordaban el barco —¿Y tú, Ron?

Ron nada mas gruñó.

Pero cambió de idea cuando comenzó el viaje. El ambiente era romántico; el paisaje, paradisiaco; las bebidas, extravagantes, y Hermione se veía hermosa y seductora en todos los sentidos. Sólo había un problema: Ron estaba mareado y así se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo.

La primera noche, Hermione estaba muy romántica y después de una cena en su camarote, ella puso música de acuerdo a la ocasión y se fue a cambiar al baño, mientras él se cambiaba en el cuarto. Salió con un _negligé_ de seda color blanco y el cabello recogido en un peinado informal, pero coqueto. Le sonrió seductoramente a su esposo, quien la observaba sentado en una silla, y se le subió a horcajadas sobre el regazo; pero él, cuyo rostro se había puesto de un color verdoso, la tiró a un lado y salió corriendo al baño, directamente a vomitar. Ahí se la pasó toda la noche, con Hermione a un lado, atendiéndolo.

La noche siguiente no hicieron nada por el desvelo anterior.

La tercera noche, ella lo esperaba con velas aromáticas y una luz tenue para darle un aire pasional al ambiente. Hermione se recostó en la cama, adoptando la pose más sexy que pudo encontrar en un libro de sexualidad que había comprado para la ocasión. Estrenaba con un _Baby Doll_ negro matizado con uno que otro toque rojo en el encaje del sostén que enmarcaba sus pechos. Cuando Ron entró a la habitación y la vio le dieron ganas de lanzársele encima… pero al escusado, por las terribles nauseas que le entraron.

La siguiente vez sucedió casi lo mismo, y digo "casi lo mismo" porque ahora Ron sí había respondido. Hermione usaba otro _Baby Doll_ , pero en rojo y mucho más provocativo que los anteriores.

Moviendose lentamente y esbozando sonrisas picaras, ella deslizaba sus dedos por el pecho masculino, desabotonándole la camisa. Ron, abstraído en el brillo de sus ojos castaños y el aspecto salvaje de su melena alborotada, acariciaba el rostro, el cuello, los hombros de su fierecilla… y le temblaban las manos; Hermione no sabía si de los nervios o porque se sentía realmente mal.

—Ron, no tenemos que hacer esto si te sientes enfermo…

—¡No! ¡No me siento enfermo! ¿Acaso crees que tengo miedo, que no puedo?

—Yo no dije eso, pero pensé…

Ron la tomó de los hombros y giró con ella con brusquedad, hasta quedar encima. Hermione dejó escapar una risita traviesa y nerviosa, expectante y emosionada por la actitud espontanea de su marido. Pero cuando Ron estaba a punto de deslizar la mano sobre el escote de su esposa, ahora sí que no aguantó ¡Y se vomitó encima de ella!

—¡Estúpido! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡¡Mi conjunto!! ¡Me lo echaste a perder, idiota!

Hermione salió corriendo rumbo al baño, pero justo cuando metía un pie dentro, Ron la alcanzó, la sacó de un jalón y se encerró ahí toda la noche.

**.o.O.o.**

Hermione desistió de seducir a su marido y Ron se sintió muy mal por eso. Ella se había esforzado tanto por tener una luna de miel inolvidable… y él lo había echado todo a perder. Debía hacer algo para compensarle los malos ratos.

Lo que se le ocurrió fue hacer una poción para aliviar el mareo definitivamente (era una receta de su mamá) para empezar a ponerle pasión a su luna de miel.

Así que esa misma tarde la preparó y se la tragó… Aunque no estaba seguro de que funcionara, porque la elaboró a las carreras y, como no contaba con todos los ingredientes, tuvo que sustituir unos por otros; además, hubo que esconderse para hacerla, porque era un crucero muggle y tenía miedo de que lo cacharan y lo quemaran en la hoguera —así de bruto estaba, no recordaba las lecciones de sus libros que decían que esos tiempos ya habían pasado a la historia—.

Ron se esmeró en quedar muy galán: se puso una camisa de seda blanca original (regalo de Percy) desabrochada a medio pecho, un bikini de imitación de piel de leopardo (ese se lo dio Ginny) y un pantalón negro de piel de dragón (no recordaba si era regalo de Charles o de los gemelos) bien embarrado al cuerpo. Aparte llevaba un bronceado espectacular, iba algo despeinado y se había vertido encima toda la loción que su padre le regaló ("para las noches de insomnio, eh, pillín" le había dicho el señor Weasley guiñándole un ojo con complicidad). ¡Ah! Y no olvidemos las flores que se había robado descaradamente de la mesa de una pareja que estaba cenando a la luz de la luna.

Y así, vestido para matar, partió rumbo a su camarote, en busca de su amada. Abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a su esposa recostada en la cama leyendo una revista de moda, en la misma posición en que la había dejado por la tarde, hacia seis horas. Ella no se sobresaltó cuando la puerta azotó; Ron la cerró de la misma manera y se deslizó por el piso, al estilo de los bailarines de Michel Jackson, y luego puso un Cd con música cachonda, donde las cantantes gritaban y gemían como si las estuvieran violando. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione lo veía por encima de la revista como diciendo: "¡Imbécil!" y luego se sambutió en la lectura ignorando a Ron.

Ron, con el mismo pasito, fue a la cama y se sentó, Hermione lo vio de reojo de nuevo y él le sonrió, pero ella volvió a su revista.

—¡Hola… nena! —Ron esbozó la sonrisa más seductora que pudo, marca Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hermione no le hizo caso y él se quedó pensativo, cavilando en el porqué se molestaba. Decidiendo que no tenía importancia, pues ya se le pasaría cuando acabara con ella, le ofreció las flores, pero con brusquedad: tomó la revista y la arrojó hacía atrás, para enseguida casi clavarle el ramo en las fosas nasales a su esposa.

—Una flor para otra flor —probó de nuevo, ignorante de su propia grosería; una sonrisa de galán barato se ensanchó en su rostro pecoso.

—¡Puf! ¿Qué apesta? —Hermione se tapó la nariz con una mano y con la otra abanicó el ambiente.

Ron se olió así mismo discretamente y terminó bizqueando. Pero, decidido a que una simple peste causada por sobredosis de loción no le arruinaría los planes, resolvió hacer como que nada pasaba y continuar en donde se quedó.

—Deben ser las flores —dijo para disimular y sonrió de nuevo—. Te ves muy bella esta noche, ¿ah? —Sonrisa seductora.

O Ron estaba ciego o sus gustos de belleza eran demasiado extravagantes, porque Hermione andaba bien fodonga: llevaba unos shorts deportivos; una camisa que Hagrid les regaló en su boda, pero que le quedaba gigantesca (Ron aseguraba que había sido del semigigante), y unas chanclas viejas y rotas de Ron. Ese día no se había peinado, y lucía una piernas de chayote espinoso, pues llevaba muchos días sin depilarse (¿para qué si Ron no la pelaba?); parecía el profesor Lupin después de una noche de luna llena. Y para completar el deprimente cuadro, la novia estaba rodeada de guzgueras: papitas, envolturas de chocolate, ramilletes de uvas, un tarro de mermelada y otro de crema de cacahuate y un montón de toallas faciales (la pobre había llorado por los fracasos de las noches anteriores; después de la escena de la guácara, se le ocurrió que Ron en realidad no estaba mareado, sino que se comportaba así porque le tenía asco).

En resumen Hermione estaba del nabo, pero a los ojos de Ron parecía toda una tigresa y su tigre había llegado.

—Y me preguntaba —continuo él —¿Tendrá esta tigresa un espacio en su cubil para este tigre? ¡Grrrr!

Hermione no pudo aguantar, esa escena resultaba tan idiota que terminó riéndose y perdonándolo. Ron levantó el mentón de ella con dedo y se besaron.

—¿Y tu mareo?

—Ya está controlado. Ahora preocúpate de cómo vas a evitar que esta bestia de te devore ¡Grrrr! —Y le mordió una oreja.

Ron apagó la lámpara de la habitación.

—¡Ay! Cuidado, esa es mi nariz.

—¡Ah! Creí que era mi… tú sabes.

—¿Qué fue eso que tronó? Ron, ¿no te lastimé algo?

—No, tonta, era una papa.

—Ah, bueno… Ji, ji, ji. Esta tigresa piensa huir. ¿Vas a permitirlo, tigre?

—¡Grrrr!

—¡CRUNCH! ¡MUNCH! ¡CRUNCH! ¡CRUNCH!

—¡Ron! Deja de comer papas, le quitas lo romántico al asunto.

—¡Yo no soy!

—¿Entonces quién es?

—¡MUNCH! ¡MUNCH! ¡CRUNCH! ¡CRUNCH!

Ron prendió la luz rápidamente y al ver que alguien los observaba sentados frente a ellos, con googles infrarrojos en los ojos y tragando papitas, casi se van de espaldas de la impresión y el horror.

Eran tres tipos. El de en medio tenía el cabello largo y rizado y una barbita de candado; llevaba puesta una casaca roja y un tricornio. Los otros dos iban vestidos con una playera a rayas muy embarrada, unos pantalones bombachos, unas botas de cuero y una pañoleta en la cabeza.

—¡MUNCH! ¡MUNCH! Por favor, continúen en lo suyo, no se detengan —Masticaba el de en medio, haciendo ademanes para alentarlos —¡CRUNCH! Hagan de cuenta que nosotros no estamos aquí.

Hermione se tapó con la sábana rápidamente, a pesar de que no estaba desnuda.

—¡Ron! —Exigió, lanzándole una mirada para que hiciera algo.

—¿Quién diablos son ustedes? —Inquirió iracundo el pelirrojo, irguiéndose amenazante en toda su estatura.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó el del tricornio—. Él es John Smith —dijo apuntando al de su derecha—. Y él es Justin U. (no sabemos qué significa la "U") Tylor —dijo apuntando al de su izquierda. Luego se quitó el tricornio e hizo una profunda reverencia—. Y yo soy el capitán Jack White, a sus re canijas órdenes.

—¿Y a quién putos le importa? ¿Qué diantres hacen aquí? ¡Lar…!

—Estamos asaltando el barco, ¿verdad? —Respondió Smith.

—¡Verdad! —Confirmó Tylor.

El trío de idiotas comenzaron a carcajearse a mandíbula batiente como si hubieran dicho un gran chiste. En consecuencia uno de ellos, el tal Tylor, se empezó a atragantar con una papita que le atravesó el gaznate; rápidamente, los otros dos lo socorrieron dándole palmadas en la espalda, pero sin parar de reír.

—¡Largo de aquí…! —Rugió Ron finalmente, sacando su varita.

—¡Ron! ¡No! —Gritó Hermione.

—¡… o si no…! —Ron les apuntó con su varita.

—¡Uuuuy! ¡Qué rudo! —Exclamaron los tres intrusos al unísono, riendo burlonamente.

Smith hizo la seña de que se atornillaba la mejilla con un dedo, dando a entender que Ron era puñal. Ron perdió los estribos y con un movimiento de su varita los mandó volando fuera de la habitación. La puerta se cerró mágicamente y el seguro se echó solo.

—Ahora sí, continuemos.

—Ron, no debemos usar magia frente a los muggles.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Ellos se lo buscaron! —Alegó él—. Cómo se ponen a entrar a los camarotes sin permiso y asustando a la gente con sus disfraces idiotas. Ahora relájate y continuemos donde nos quedamos.

Ron y Hermione se preparaban para seguir con sus cosas, cuando los mismos tipos de hacia un momento tiraron la puerta con dinamita.

—¡AAAAHHH! —Gritó Hermione espantada, abrazándose de su marido.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! —Ron no cabía en sí mismo de indignación; se volvió de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta, dispuesto a matar a alguien.

—¡Jua, jua, jua, jua, jua! —Rió el capitán Jack en medio de la humareda —¡Hola de nuevo!

—¿Bueno, qué ustedes tienen mierda en el cerebro? —Blandió su varita, mostrando los dientes —¡Lar…! —Tylor sujetó la varita que Ron le puso frente a la nariz y la trozó entre el pulgar y el indice, como si fuera una ramita seca y delgada —¡Mi… mi varita! —Gimió Ron, shockeado.

—Y ahora, por órdenes del capitán, debemos llevarnos a la dama —anunció Smith pomposamente.

—¡Mi varita! —Decía Ron con lágrimas en los ojos, con los sentidos completamente puestos en su preciado canalizador de poder, ahora inservible.

Aprovechando la falta de atención del esposo, Smith se echó a Hermione a los hombros. Mientras la sacaba de la habitación, ella pataleaba y lo golpeaba con los puños, pero los golpes eran como una brisa de verano para él.

—¡Bájeme! ¡Bájeme, animal! ¡Ya estuvo bueno de bromas! —Hermione le enterró los dientes con furia.

—¡Ah! Tan dulce beso como un beso, aunque preferiría que la próxima vez fuera mucho más abajo.

—¡Cerdo! ¡Ordeno que me suelte! Cuando lleguemos a mi casa voy a demandar a este estúpido crucero por su mal servicio. Yo no pedí espectáculo de piratas. ¡Suélteme!

—Lamento decepcionarla, señora, pero esto no es un espectáculo de piratas, somos piratas de verdad —corrigió Jack sonriendo de manera altanera —¡Vámonos!

—¡RON, AYÚDAME! ¡RON! ¡ROOOON!

—¿Hermione? —Ron al fin reaccionaba.

Ron miró a su alrededor, pero como no localizaba a su esposa, volteó hacia la puerta. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron las piernas de Hermione pataleando en el aire.

—¡Hey! —Ron corrió en pos de los secuestradores. Se arrojó sobre Smith y lo derribó, luego, en el suelo, le dio unos puñetazos en la cara; se levantó y lo pateó.

Ron tomó a Hermione de la muñeca y huyeron rumbo a la cubierta, donde encontraron a toda la tripulación y a muchos de los pasajeros atados en los mástiles. Todo era un caos: había varios hombres golpeados, las mujeres gritaban, los niños lloraban y un montón de piratas corrían —cargando con cajas, televisiones, joyería y demás cosas diversas y valiosas— por tablones que unían el crucero con un barco, que tenía izada una bandera negra con un cráneo blanco y dos tibias cruzadas al centro.

—¡Rayos! Debemos huir. Vamos a saltar al mar ¿Lista?

—¿A saltar? Pero, Ron, podemos aparecernos…

Pero Ron ya estaba subido en su macho y no le hizo caso.

—Es la única forma —Señaló con gravedad, inmerso en su papel de héroe —¿O quieres que te secuestren? ¿Lista?

—Pues ya qué —suspiró Hermione.

—A la de tres —anunció Ron—: Uno… dos…

**¡¡BANG!!**

Ron cayó al mar proyectado hacia delante por una bala que le atravesó la espalda. Hermione gritó al borde de la histeria, viendo con horror como el joven era tragado en cuestión de minutos por las olas encrespadas, rumbo a las profundidades. A su espalda Jack se acercaba caminando, mientras le soplaba al humo que salía por la boquilla de su pistola que enseguida se enfundó.

—¡ROOOOOON! —Chillaba una horrorizada Hermione, arañándose el rostro.

Jack rió.

— Lo siento, pero usted ya es viuda.

Se la echó al hombro y se trasladó al otro barco con la ayuda de una cuerda.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! —Hermione golpeaba y pateaba al capitán, mientras lloraba histérica —¡¡Ron!! ¡¡Ron!! ¡Le digo que me suelte! ¡¡Rooon!! ¡Suélteme! ¡Le ordeno que me suelte!

—Bueno.

Jack la soltó y ella cayó bruscamente al suelo.

—¿Qué le haremos, capitán? —Quiso saber Smith.

—No sé; ordena a Will que se encargue de ella.

—Sí, mi capitán.

—¡Vámonos! —Vociferó Jack para hacerse oír en medio del barullo que armaban los demás piratas.

Los piratas le dispararon un cañonazo al crucero.

—¿Por qué rayos hicieron eso? —Hermione quedó pasmada al oír el griterío horrorizado proveniente de la gente del navío que acababa de abandonar.

—Para hundirlo —contestó Tylor con un tono que daba a entender que era obvio y que Hermione era una estúpida por preguntar.

—¿Para… —sus ojos se aguaron —no dejar evidencia?

Tylor y Smith se miraron mutuamente con la interrogante en el rostro.

—No sé—. Smith se encogió de hombros.

—¡Por diversión, idiotas, por diversión! —Acotó el Capitán escuetamente—. Ahora, llévasela a Will —ordenó mirando a Smith.

—Sí, mi capitán.

Mientras el imponente galeón se alejaba del crucero en llamas, los truhanes entonaban con voz ronca y a coro una canción que tenía la tonada de un conocido villancico, pero que a los oídos de una aterrorizada Hermione sonaba como a un himno infernal interpretado por mil diablos:

 

_Somos los reyes de los siete mares._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

___Nadie puede superarnos._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

_Somos grandes, somos reales,_

_Somos piratas de verdad._

_Nadie puede superarnos._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

 


End file.
